I wear you on my sleeve
by Noos
Summary: A hickey. On the back of your neck. The size of Manhattan.


**So I saw this prompt on Martinskifanfiction (6. Stiles gives Lydia a hickey or vice versa) and this wouldn't leave my mind. I know whoever submitted the prompt probably expected smut so I'm sorry if this disappoints :/**

* * *

"You look like you had an interesting night."

Lydia's startled out of her thoughts when Allison comes up to her. She's pulling books out of her locker, but truth is, she's been standing there for about five minutes lost in thoughts of boys with plaid shirts and long nimble fingers and lips that could make her shiver just thinking about them, especially when they're kissing down her neck and... Okay, no, she can't be thinking about this right now. Not in school. Not when Allison's looking at her like she's grown a third eye. Allison asked something though, didn't she? She did. Except that Lydia has no clue what and she can't for the life of her remember what she asked. Damn it.

"Hmm?" She turns to look at Allison, trying to go for calm and collected.

"I said you look like you had fun yesterday," Allison repeats, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Oh, um, yeah, um, you know how much I love biology homework," Lydia says, pulling out some more books from her locker and replacing them with other.

"Uh-huh, yes, and I suppose it was a set of molecules that gave you that giant bruise," Allison says with a smirk on her face.

"WHAT?" Lydia asks, shutting her locker with a loud bang and turning to look at Allison with eyes as wide as saucers. She's definitely got her attention now.

"A hickey. On the back of your neck. The size of Manhattan." Allison's eyebrows are almost in her hairline now.

Lydia can't help but blush, especially when her thoughts drift back to the night before. Thoughts of Stiles coming up from behind - no pun intended - and putting his arms around her, leaving a trail of hot open-mouthed kisses down her neck, biting and sucking on the sensitive skin. Damn it, did she have to pull her hair up into a ponytail today of all days?

"Aiden!" Lydia says suddenly, forcing herself out of thoughts of Stiles kissing her, his hands roaming her body. Jesus, if she doesn't pull it together, she's gonna start moaning just thinking about it. "Aiden came by for a while," she explains when Allison raises her eyebrows even higher - seriously, Lydia can't see them anymore - and a flush creeps up her neck.

It's not that she's ashamed that she was with Stiles, cause she really isn't, but he actually asked to keep it quiet for a while, his logic being that it people find out about it, they will try to talk her out of it. Lydia was offended at the insinuation that anyone could sway her out of it, because she knows that no matter what anyone says, she wants to be with Stiles. She knows that now like she knows the back of her hand. But it's what Stiles wants, and if that's what he wants, no matter how misguided his reasoning, she'll do as he pleases. They'll tell the world when he's ready.

"Oh, ok," Allison says, shrugging. "I actually went bowling last night with Scott," she continues and Lydia is relieved for the change in topic. They start walking down the hallway and Allison continues. "We saw a lot of people from school there, actually. We took some pictures, it was fun." There's a smile on Allison's face as she pulls out her phone and starts playing around with it, and Lydia's happy for her. "Yeah, would you look at that," Allison suddenly hands Lydia her phone and there's a picture on display there. She recognize the Bowling place they usually go to. Allison's sitting next to Scott, with the biggest smile on her face, and Lydia can't help but smile too. But that quickly turns into a frown when Lydia notices the three figures sitting next to Scott and Allison. Ethan, Danny... And Aiden.

So this is what it feels like to be caught in a lie. Lydia hands Allison back her phone, a mortified look on her face. She's starting to blush, and is it just her or is the hallway getting stuffy?

She looks up in time to see Stiles rounding the corner. He's deep in conversation with Scott, hands gesturing wildly around him, and there's a smile on his face. Lydia immediately relaxes, a smile tugging at her lips. She loves seeing him like that. She loves seeing him. She loves him. And she wishes more than anything she could go up to him right now and just kiss him because she was with him barely a few hours ago, but she still missed him the time they were apart.

He turns his head and finally notices her and she realizes that she's stopped walking. He takes her in and his smiles widens, losing his train of thoughts. Scott turns to look at her, trying to understand what distracted Stiles, and there's a knowing smile on his face when he sees her.

They walk up to them, Stiles and Lydia's eyes never leaving each other, and they stop just when they're in front of them.

"Morning," Scott says.

"Hi." Lydia's eyes never leaves Stiles'.

"Hi," Lydia hears Allison say.

"Hi." Stiles doesn't even try to look at anyone else.

She takes him in and she finally notices the matching hickey on his neck. She thinks he probably left the house making sure it was covered, but right now the collar of his shirt is pulled back by the strap of his bag on his shoulder, and the purple bruise is obvious for all the world to see. She blushes, remembering long fingers teasing her, touching and rubbing in all the right places until she had to bite down on Stiles's neck to keep from screaming.

She's grinning like an idiot, she knows, and she can actually feel Allison realizing exactly what is going on, but she's too distracted to do anything about it, because suddenly Stiles closes the distance between them before pulling her over to him and pressing his lips to hers. His hand comes up to cup her cheek, the other one tangling itself in her hair, and she scrunches up his shirt to pull him even closer to her. He pulls away after a minute or two, leaning in to kiss her once, twice, three more times before finally pulling back for good.

"Hi," he says again, his hands never leaving her hair and Lydia can't help but smile even wider.

"Are you sure about this?" She asks, letting go of his shirt but keeping her hands firmly on his chest. She looks around them and notices literally every student in the hallway looking at them. Good. At least now they all know he's off limits.

He looks at her with a smile, leaning in to kiss her nose, before turning to look at Scott and Allison.

"Yeah, so, um, we're together now," he announces, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him just as Isaac makes his way up to them.

"You owe me twenty," Isaac says, pointing at Scott after taking one look at them.

Stiles keeps his arm around Lydia as they all turn to walk to class. He holds her books in his other arm, and she can't stop herself from standing on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his jaw. He looks at her a smiles when she takes the hand on her shoulder in hers.

She doesn't think she's ever felt so happy.


End file.
